In standard integrated circuit (IC) fabrication, lithography is typically used to transfer a desired pattern formed on a photo-mask to a silicon wafer, in which the photo-mask contains an enlarged view of the pattern (e.g., a magnification of the pattern by about 4 times). One example of a photo-mask format typically used in IC fabrication is known as the “6025” format (i.e., the mask is 6″×6″×0.25″ in size). In a desire to continue reducing the minimum feature size, fabrication processes relying on a type of lithography known as extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography are being developed. Furthermore, demands for increased throughput may lead to requiring even larger mask sizes.